


Wonderlast

by milesabovepeter



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/F, F/M, M/M, honest to god I surprised myself with this piece, in light of today's new episode here have this, it's a bunch of snippets, rich childhood friend au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:23:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milesabovepeter/pseuds/milesabovepeter
Summary: The yellow string of luck.





	Wonderlast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miraculousturtle (megamegaturtle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamegaturtle/gifts).



> this is NOT a romantic chlonath fic, ya'll have been warned. minor??? spoilers??? for the new episode that came out. also I wrote this at like 2am so yeah

Their meeting had been quite normal, at least for people like them. Both of them got dragged along fairly often to some fancy party or private showing of some movie. And in those infinite amount of times to a child like either of them, in the pools that sharks like their parents swam, it was amazing they hadn’t met any earlier than they had. Some would later call it fate, destiny, chance, when the yellow thread of friendship finally threaded them together.

They just considered themselves  ~~and only themselves never aloud because they weren’t those kindof people~~  lucky.

“It’s called the Bumblebee’s Garden,” A small, and timid voice called out, aquamarine eyes hidden behind bright red hair. Wide and ponderous sky blues didn’t even glance at whom had spoken, absorbing the white canvas dotted in shades of yellow, green, and red. The young boy watched as as the girl wrinkled her noise at his words in annoyance. She was trying trying to see the garden and the bees but simply couldn’t. Nonetheless, the young girl was captivated.

“I don’t normally see anyone my age at–”

“Your father is  _the_  craftsman. He can make anything–anyone–out of anything. Your mother’s an art teacher but she’s the best at what she does and only teaches geniuses internationally.” The young girl, no older than six, her tone and cadence spoke above her level. Not because she needed to but because she had to.

When those blues flashed onto him for only a second, he froze in place. Nathaniel realized they weren’t sky blue. No, it was a crayon he had just gotten yesterday in his thousands set. Glacial. 

He didn’t say anything more but simply stood next to her and looked up at the painting, trying to find what she was searching for.

***

Chloe knew she wasn’t ordinary. Not because of her parents’ money or their status, not in how she carried herself with grace and grandness. None of that matter, not in the face of how she  _danced_. Her teacher had called her extraordinary, like nothing he hadn’t seen. When the music came on her heart, her mind, her very soul came alive like nothing else. She never missed a beat, never spun out of control, never stepped too early or too late.

Ballet? Ballet was her passion no matter how grueling or tiring the training was. It taught her focus and how to push the very boundaries of her body like nothing else. That was easy in comparison to when she found out about hip-hop. A style that was every changing, every growing, it was fascinating to her and she was drawn to it like moth to flame. But ballet came first, that’s where the prestige and her family’s name belonged.

Nathaniel sat in the balcony, beaming in pride as he watched his friend on stage, the principal dancer of the production at such a young age. He had watched her practice when she visited a million times and knew how fantastic she was.  And yet that thread pulled his heart towards her just before her biggest feat was arriving.

She had this down to a science, dancing was something she knew better than she knew herself, and pride cometh before. Whether she moved too fast or jumped too high or her partner too slow or or or— she hit the stage with a snap. And almost as if she had willed him into existence like the first time they met had been merely a dream and nowhere near as real as the pain shooting through her lower body, he was there.

“You’re okay, Chlo, you’re extraordinary.” His soft whisper shakes among the adults’ shouts and her own screams.

***

“I love girls.” 

She says this while at a bar/club/art gallery he submitted his first major work to at age 16. Her birthday has just past not too long ago and her mother still hasn’t spoken to her. Nothing’s been the same since she got caught kissing Sabrina under the mistletoe.

“You know the tabloids won’t believe that even if I tell them,” He’s always so damn soft when during moments like this. It drives her crazy and it’s what she loves about him. He’s dabbing at her eyes now, handkerchief in one and eye liner pencil in the other. She’s crying and she didn’t even realize till now and here he is, this damned saint with his stupid “makeup is just another form of art” bullshit that he can fix her up in any situation without breaking eye contact. When he’s cocky he keeps her talking as he checks their surroundings but hasn’t messed up once since they were 10. 

“You’re impossible.” She can’t help but left out a shaky laugh.

“No I’m bisexual and that’s why I make a great beard.” He replies, giving her wings so sharp she felt like she could fly. 

***

Very few people understood their relationship, the papers least of all. According to the gossip they either were dating, weren’t dating, or one was dating the other’s secret twin sibling. Once it was all 3 at the same time. To the two of them it was a game and one they played well into their 30s.

Little did the papers known (or really care) they were simply friends who had a long history of gardens, dances, and make-up. And yet next week, after she shows him the ring for her wonderful girlfriend, Chloe and Nathaniel will be assumed engaged until they public deny it.

People will think they’ll be playing coy when asked about it in the future and will be in denial up until the wedding. Marinette already had the dress and suit in the works since they were teenagers. Never let your matchmaker be a fashion designer that would eventually eclipse Gabriel and your own mother’s pillars in the fashion world, that was one thing she learned. That and don’t date the best friend of said designer for nearly 10 years.

“Are you and Marc ever getting married?” Chloe asks even though she knows the answer. He gives her a smile as he’s drawing on a napkin, shaking his head.

“We’ve been together for so long thanks to Marinette, we’re practically married. Plus they worked so hard to get where they are, I don’t want to add any more obstacles to their career. Besides I’m happy and they’re happy…that’s all I want.”

“You just don’t want Marinette to pull out the sketchbook she made planning your outfits. I think Marc has their own separate binder of designs.” Chloe snickered, her sky blue eyes twinkling as Nathaneal laughed. Chloe held up a pinky and Nathaneal locked it, an invisible yellow thread twining around their fingers.  


End file.
